


dreamlike

by isaksforelsket



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket/pseuds/isaksforelsket
Summary: Even wakes up to a certain kind of surprise.—-This one is for the lovely anon that sent this prompt on Tumblr!!





	dreamlike

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: isak’s having a wet dream and is moaning and grinding against even and even wakes up and fucks isak in his sleep (with consent ofc). isak wakes up and tells him to go harder and even tells him how good he’s being

A hint of a fine moan, and a certain kind of pressure on his hip, and Even awoke. His head turning to the side and a groan coming out of his mouth at the sudden change of state. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to shift and hopefully go back to sleep, when he was reminded of the reason he had woken up in the first place. A small, aborted thrust against his side, and a quiet, barely noticeable whimper came from the boy beside him. 

_ Oh.  _

He turned his head, furrowing his brows as he tried to make out Isak’s features, the only thing helping his sight being the moonlight and the street lamps shining through the window where Isak, once again, forgot to close the curtains before he got into bed. 

But for once, Even did not wish to berate him for doing so, instead, he was rather grateful at the light helping him see what Isak looked like as he continued making small grinds on Even’s hip. His lips shone slightly as they parted, only showing a hint of teeth as he whimpered and gripped Even’s T-shirt with his small hand; a frown lay between his defined brows, an urge to smooth it out with his thumb taking Even over, and he did so. Reaching over and placing a hand on his heated face and running the pad of his thumb between his furrowed brows, a look of serenity taking over Isak's features as he sighed softly. 

Yet, the hardness pressed up against Even remained there, teasing him, making him bite his lip as he weighed his options. Either he could let Isak carry on in the blissful dream he was having, he could simply wake him up, or... He could take advantage of the situation, as he had many times before. The first time being a few days after Isak had brought it up, his cheeks red and his gaze facing downwards as he stuttered out how he thinks it would be interesting, and maybe even fun to try something while they were asleep, how the thought of Even waking him up with his tongue inside of him turned him on to no end. And Even had been more than enthusiastic, always eager to do what Isak wanted. Plus, the thought of the boy so pliant had given him an instant hard-on, which he had solved by picking up a giggly Isak and fucking him into the mattress until he sobbed from the overstimulation. 

Making a quick decision, he slowly moved to his side, removing Isak’s surprisingly firm grip from his T-shirt and pushing him until he lay on his back, his chest uncovered since he usually slept just in boxers ( _‘I won’t be cold, you’ll warm me up, Even’_ ), his chest was flushed, the same colour as his lovely cheeks, and as Even trailed his gaze lower, and lower he noticed the red head of his cock poking through the waistband of his boxers. With a smirk, Even reached over with his hand, slowly dragging a finger over the wet tip, moving it in circles as Isak’s hips stuttered upwards, a whimper coming out of his mouth. He lifted his gaze to Isak's face, even though he knew he wouldn’t wake up any time soon, as he was somehow able to sleep through just about anything, he still wanted to make sure that he wasn’t aware of what was happening just yet. 

He sat up gingerly, slowly lifting both his hands up and gently pulling Isak’s boxers down his long, smooth legs, revealing his hardened length to him fully, his balls tight and pulled up, already so close to coming just from grinding against Even. 

He leant up, placing a soft, barely-there kiss on those luscious lips, lips he fantasised far too often, even before they had gotten together. When he would look at the golden-haired angel from afar in the courtyard, and then when he found his Instagram, spending way too much time scrolling through the images, the mere sight of that perfectly sculpted Cupid’s Bow bringing filthy thoughts to his mind, which he jerked off over far too often, and then spent hours feeling guilty over. But not anymore, now they were mere inches away from him, there for the taking. He pulled away the hand that was lightly grazing the head of Isak's dick and moved it upwards until the precum soaked fingers were rubbing over his lips and Even softly nudged them apart, rubbing the pads of his fingertips onto that smart tongue, allowing Isak a taste of himself. 

He placed tender kisses on his cheek, travelling lower over his sharp jawline, down towards the spot on his neck that, whenever touched, would make Isak reach the point where he was malleable to every single one of Even’s touches much faster than normal. And Even took full advantage of that knowledge whenever he could. 

And, as he suspected, the second he touched the soft spot of where his neck met his shoulder, a whimper was heard, a sharp intake of breath and Isak's head turning to the side, subconsciously allowing Even more access to explore the area. 

Moving downwards, he kept leaving kisses in his wake, until he reached his nipple, slowly sucking it into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue as he moved his hand towards the other one, pinching and twisting it until they were both red and puffy, and Even knew they would be more sensitive tomorrow than usual. 

He moved on, feeling the muscles in Isak’s stomach move, his body expanding as he took deep breath after deep breath, already so worked up. 

He trailed his tongue along the length of his hard cock, sucking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, desperate to savour the taste of his boy. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before he released it, leaving it so wet and inviting he had to stop himself from sucking it until Isak came. 

He reached over to the nightstand, quietly opening the drawer and taking out the half-empty bottle of lube, uncapping it carefully and pouring some onto his fingers as he shuffled around, kneeling between Isak’s spread out legs, his tight pink hole barely visible between his juicy cheeks. 

With his well-lubed up fingers, he reached forward, covering the skin of his rim before slowly pushing in, the muscle giving in easily as Isak sighed contently in his sleep. He moved his finger around, expertly finding the spot he had been looking for, Isak’s cock twitching the second he made contact with it. He started moving it slowly, desperate not to wake him, and soon enough, when he felt Isak was loose enough, he inserted another digit. Scissoring them and twisting them, he gripped his own throbbing cock with his other hand, not even bothering to take his boxers off, instead pulling them down below his balls and releasing his dick. He gripped himself tightly, still moving his fingers inside of Isak as he grazed his palm against the tip of his cock, pulling his hand down, the pre-cum making the slide much easier. 

He pushed another finger inside of Isak, the fit much tighter this time but he knew that he could hurt him if he didn’t prepare him correctly, so he pushed in deeper, turning them and spreading him open, continuing his ministrations for several more minutes as he kept a firm grip on his dick. 

Finally, as he felt Isak relax around him, he pulled his fingers out, carefully moving his hands under Isak’s back and pushing him until the boy lay down on his stomach, Even’s breath hitching at the marvellous sight before him. The slope of his back, the gorgeous curve of his ass, his hard dick leaking onto the sheets where it lay trapped between his body and the bed. 

He moved between his legs, splaying his large hand on one of Isak’s buttocks, nearly covering the entirety of it as he pulled it to the side, revealing his glistening hole, so pretty and pink, and Even couldn’t control himself any longer. 

Slowly shuffling forward, he grabbed the discarded bottle of lube from the bed, pouring some onto his palm before he spread it on his dick, spreading the rest over Isak’s hole. 

Leaning forward onto his palm, he gripped the base of his cock, sliding the head over Isak’s rim before slowly pushing in, biting his lip at the tightness around him, trying to hold in his groans. 

As he bottomed out, he took a deep breath, looking up at Isak’s face, his lips parted and his brows furrowed as Even circled his hips inside of him, Even's breathing coming out rapid as he looked down at Isak's ass and pulled out slowly, only to push back in. And suddenly, he heard Isak whimper, drawing his attention to his face from where he was mesmerized at the sight of his cock disappearing inside of his boyfriend's tight ass. He watched Isak snuffle, nuzzling into the pillow as he clenched his eyes shut, waking up from his sleep. And Even observed his movements, watching as Isak’s eyes fluttered open and he looked back at Even, his cock still inside of the boy. As he ground into him, Isak whimpered, his hips pushing back slightly before he whispered in a croaky, quiet voice, “please don’t stop.” 

And Even couldn’t hold back, he thrust into him quickly, Isak moaning loudly as Even set a quick, harsh pace, Isak closing his eyes once more, his lips parting and releasing a whine as Even pulled out. 

“Shhh, it's okay,” Even said softly as he stroked a hand down his side, kneeling back before he gripped Isak’s hips, yanking him upwards, his face still shoved into the pillow as he tried to wake himself up fully, still a bit disoriented. Even moved forward, pushing back inside of him once again, this time not holding back from groaning loudly at the sensation, his hips plunging forward into Isak, over and over again, pushing the boy further up the bed. 

“That’s it, baby, you take it so well, such a good little boy Isak,” he groaned while keeping a firm hold on Isak’s hips before sliding his hand up, moving over the delicious arch of his beautiful back before he put his hand on the back of his neck, applying only the slightest amount of pressure while still fucking into him. 

“Look at you, so fucking desperate,” he spoke as he watched Isak desperately try to push back, moving his ass towards him as he tried to get Even deeper inside of him, “such a fucking cockslut, Isak.” 

He kept alternating between long deep thrusts, designed to make Isak feel every single inch of him against his walls, and short, quick jabs, hitting Isak’s prostate every time, the boy whimpering and moaning as he gripped the pillow beneath his head, shoving his face into it to try and quiet himself. 

Suddenly, Isak’s back arched impossibly further, a loud moan coming from him as Even made a particularly rough thrust and stayed in the spot, circling his hips and grinding inside of him. 

“You like that, baby?” He watched Isak nod vehemently, his mouth open as he clenched his eyes shut, constantly whimpering and trying to fuck back onto Even. 

“Ev, please,” Isak whined, all high pitched and gorgeous, the type of whine which made Even’s cock twitch where it was shoved up inside of him. 

“You wanna come, sweetheart? You think you deserve it?” He said as he started moving again, his hand trailing from Isak’s neck over his back, sliding across the freckle covered skin until he reached his ass, grabbing the cheek firmly and kneading it, moving it to the side and watching where he disappeared into him. 

“Yes, Even, please, please let me come, I've been good for you,” Isak begged as Even watched him move his hand downwards, most likely to grip his dick and jerk himself off, but it was as if he remembered he didn’t have permission, and he gripped the sheets tightly instead, his knuckles turning white from the force. 

“Come on then angel, show me how pretty you look when you come all over yourself,” He spoke with one last final thrust forward as Isak shuddered, clenching tightly around him, making Even close his eyes shut as his hips moved slightly, trying not to keep fucking into him and allowing Isak to enjoy his orgasm, the boy shaking beneath him, moaning loudly and moving his hips in circles, trying to get that last bit of stimulation on his prostate before he shivered, whining in overstimulation and trying to move away. 

But Even gripped his hips, starting up a pace once more, trying to avoid making direct contant with his prostate, but there was no use. Isak was whining and whimpering where he lay, weakly clenching around Even and trying to get him to come. 

And finally, Even felt his orgasm roll out of him. His cock twitching as he shot rope after rope of come deep inside of his little boy, filling him up so much he felt it leak out of him before he even moved away. 

Pulling out slowly, Even kneeled back, grasping Isak’s thighs as the boy went to lay back down, “don’t move baby, stay right there.” 

He watched his hole flutter as he pulled his cheeks to the side, his rim red and stretched out, Even's come leaking down his balls. Even reached forward, wiping the come with his thumb before he pushed it back inside of Isak, the boy whimpering at the feeling. 

He moved to the side, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a butt plug, a pretty delicate one, with a pink jewelled heart at the end, which Isak had chosen himself, saying he wanted to be pretty for Even. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube, he poured some onto it before pushing it inside of him, sealing all the come he had released, Isak whining as he shuffled, trying to get used to the weight inside of him. 

Even quickly grabbed some tissues from the nightstand, pushing Isak to lay on his back and wiping him clean before doing the same to himself, and soon enough, he was laying back down next to his boy. Isak moved closer to him immediately, putting his head on his chest and lifting his leg up, placing it over Even’s as he sighed contently. 

Moving his hand, Even trailed it down the side of Isak’s body, his fingertips grazing the curve of his ass before he reached his destination, softly tapping the base of the plug, Isak quivering at the feeling but not saying a word, letting Even twist it for a moment before he moved away, placing one last kiss on Isak’s forehead before he trailed off into blissful sleep, knowing Isak would be ready and open for him to fuck into in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> God bless the anon that sent this cause somnophilia is a kink!!
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this, and I’d love to hear your thoughts on it! Ty ly!
> 
> If you want me to write a one shot or put something in my fic (or just discuss hc’s or want me to write some), be sure to send me the prompts on Tumblr:  isaksforelsket   
> And here’s my Twitter:  vandervaltersen 


End file.
